GONE ROAD
by nandy.duolover
Summary: no obligation to read as its a bdy gift only...fr our swt SHZK


**ZEHRA** apa happy bdy...I heard u were missing my OC Dr Aditya...

And was thinking of reading an OS including him..

Chalo let me try this one fr u...

Acha it may b very ghatiya okay...

It's based on duo early era just after Abhijeet's memory loss

and let me once again introduce Aditya

Aditya, a doctor better known as Adi my fav OC created as childhood frnd of Abhijeet...Also shares a good bond with Daya

Now let's start

* * *

a figure engrossed in deep thought is coming down from his bike when another person patted his back silently...

He turned with jerk "are dr Aditya aap.."

"hmm..mein..tum iss waqt.."

"haa wo aj case kuch jyada tha to bas.."

"to sidha gher jana tha na.."

both reached a door during this and dr Aditya ranged the bell

"nahi aj sir ka check up tha to.."

"ha neurologist se to appointment sham ko tha, socha ek bar mein reports dekhta jau..."

"aap ko kya lgta hey sir..thik.."

but he stopped seeing his sir opening the door who didn't really welcome them but just gave space to enter with "Daya itni late.."

"jee wo wo bureau mey wo.." as usual he was feeling guilty to come late

Aditya cut both with "Abhijeet aj gaye they doctor ki pass.."

"nahi.."

"kiu.."

"koi fayda hoga ja ke?"

"to yea tum to decide nahi karoge na.."

"haan karunga nein decide thaq chuka hu mein inn dctrs ki chaqqar mey..dawai doctor yaad karo bas..aur.."

"Abhijeet tum kiu soch le rahe ho ki kuch nahi ho sakta thora patience to.."

"what patience..aap khud ek doctor ho aapko to yea sab asan hi lagega.."

Aditya was about to start when Daya said in low voice "sir aap yea kiu soch rahe hey ki kuch nahi ho sakta..aap positive kiu nahi soch.."

Abhijeet glared but he was not able to be rude with this junior of his..he just sighed

Aditya said in serious tone "kal khud jaoge yea mein mausi ma se baat.."

"mein koi bacha hu jo ma jee ki dhmki derahe ho.."

Aditya smiled under his teeth with "bare wale harqat to krte nahi.."

Abhijeet tightened his fist with "chala jaunga..."

"pakka na..."

Abhijeet didn't spoke further but moved inside with grumbling..

Daya looked at Aditya with "aap sir ko daant kaise lete hey?"

Aditya smiled widely with "practice makes a man perfect,khair baitho..coffee lane gaya hey.."

"aapko kaise pata?" Daya asked amazingly

"28 saal ka experience hey bhai..hum dono 3saal ki they jab se dost hey.."

Daya was looking at him continuously

Aditya seemed lost "per aab to wo Abhijeet kahi kho hi gaya.."

Daya pressed his shoulder with "dr Aditya.."

Aditya looked up with "waise ek baat bolo tum humesha mujhe dr Aditya hi kiu bulate ho?"

"jee?"

"arey serf Aditya bulaya kro na yaar.."

Daya was about to protest when Abhijeet came out with three cups of coffee and sat down, Aditya himself took up a cup with "mausi ma nahi dik rahi.."

"gayi hey kisi mandir mey..aj kal ma jee yeahi.." he sighed..

Aditya said in deep tone "sabko kisi bharose ki jarurat to parti hey na Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at far distant point "mere pass to koi bharosa hi nahi bacha.."

Daya said in soft tone "sir bharosa to dhund lena hota hey na.."

three of them remained in complete silence fr some moments then Aditya got up with "mein nikalta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded with "kal hspital bhi chala jaunga aur lautte waqt report bhi dikha lunga..acha wo phone number...ph kerke jata.."

"asehi ajana utna bhi busy nahi hu.." and he moved out..

Abhijeet sighed deeply with "sab kehte hey yea yaad kro wo yaad kro..tum yea they wo they bas yea ek hey ki kuch nahi kehta..ma jee kehti hey yea bachpan ka dost hey mera per isne ek bar bhi nahi kaha..gussa kerta hey..nahi to narajgi dikha deta hey per koi rishta hi nahi jatata"

Daya who was silently listening asked "aur aapko yea acha bhi lagta hey hey na?"

"hmmm..warna to sabke agey khud ko anjan sa lagta hey bas yeahi hi to hey jiske smne utna kamjor nahi lagta..na bimaar sa mehsus nahi hota.."

Daya remained silent thinking something..Abhijeet feeling his silence asked "kya hua.."

"jee kuch nahi..acha sir mein bhi chalta hu..aap dinner.."

Abhijeet cut him with "kha lunga dawai le lunga..aur kuch.."

Daya gave the shyest smile of his and got up with "jee nahi sir.."

Abhijeet smiled with "goodnight"

Daya moved out, Abhijeet closed the door behind with "mein itna kharus dikhta hu kya jo mujhe dekhte hi haqlata hey..yea iska jaith lagta hu ho itna sharmata hey..."

Daya started his bike and moved forward to find Aditya waiting fr cab

he parked bike in front of him with "dr Aditya..mein drop ker du.."

"fir se dr Aditya?"

"acha srry...Aditya..aab drop ker skta hu na?"

Aditya nodded and got on the pillion seat..

After starting the bike Aditya started as "ek baat batao tum by birth sharmate ho yea serf Abhijeet ki samne.."

"kya Aditya aap bhi..wo to sir ki smne..wo pata nahi sab vul jata hu.."

Aditya burst out in laughter "mujhe pata nahi tha mera dost itna drawna hey..."

"nahi nahi mera mtlb wo nahi tha...mein to.."

"arey relax..mein to bas majaq ker raha tha..acha lo mera gher agaya..chalo tum bhi ander.."

"per raat kaafi.."

"chalo chup chap mein tumhare sir se acha khana banata hu dinner kerke jaoge.."

"uhun boss se acha to nahi banate honge.."

Adi who had already descended down turned to Daya with "boss...?"

Daya looked more embarrassed "nahi wo mein..mera mtlb.."

Aditya smiled sweetly and said "chalo ander..."

.

.

.

They settled down with coffee after dinner, after few moments of silence Daya asked "aapko ajeeb nahi lagta aapki bachpan ki dost aapko pehchan bhi nahi.."

"ajeeb ka to pata nahi per..ha aab kuch share nahi ker pata..na khul k pehle ki tarah masti ker sakte hey..bas.."

"per aap kabhie kuch nahi kehte.."

"hum to bas jindegi ka ek hissa khoya usne to sare hisse sare pehchani hui gali cahubare kho diya usse kya kahu..jiski khud ki hi qismat ruth gayi.."

"aapko kya lgta hey sir firse kabhie.."

"as a dctr Abhijeet ki reports mey koi hope nahi..even PTSD ki bhi chances hey uski saath.."

"PTSD?"

"hmm ptsd post traumatic stress disorder..usse kabhie kabhie firse shrt term memory probs wagera..spcly abhie kuch saal to uski memory part bahut weak bhi rehega..brain bhi..khair yea sab to bad ki baat hey..per.."

"per..."

"per jitna mein Abhijeet ko janta hu ager wo himmat kar ley to memory wapas aye na aye humara Abhijeet wapas ayega..bas uski himmat wapas ajaye.."

Daya remained silent fr few seconds "kash uss din mey sir ka order nahi manta.."

"kya Daya firse wohi..aab tumhare sir se shikayet kerni hogi..ki tum plan le rahe ho agey kabhie bhi uski order nahi manoge.."

"yea to tab hoga na dr Aditya jab sir wapas join karenge.."

Aditya patted his shoulder "karega..bas jo confidence thora ghumne nikla hey wapas ajaye.."

Daya smiled a little with "aap na ache majaq kerte hey..(then turned serious) per haan sir ek bar ajaye..mein kabhie koi aisa order nahi manunga jisse sir ko thora bhi nuqsan pahuchne ka chance bhi ho.."

Aditya looked at this young lad with proud eyes..

.

.

.

.

Adi was wandering through this days while Daya was blabbering something..Adi came back to present when he heard Abhijeet entering the hall with "adi kya fusur fusur chal raha hey tum dono mey?koi faltu plan banaye na to dono ke dono pitoge mujhse.."

Adi hurriedly said "arey pitna hey to apne bhai ko pito na..mein to bas.."

Daya made the cutest face "bossss...teen din ki chutti hey na..kuch kerna cahiye na?"

abhijeet sat dwn relaxely and took the bowl from Daya's hand and strted taking the fries with "ha karenge na...khub soyenge..pichle ek hafte se thik se soya nahi.."

Daya was struggling to snatch the bowl back with "jee nahi..bad mey so lena hum ghumne jayenge..Adi ki bhi chutti hey.."

"pehle tu hat...aur mujhe nahi jana kahi..tu nikal.."

Adi was looking at both of them silently his mind back wandering in those days where he witnessed the strting of silent bond of these two..

The time passed on in its own rule giving relations a new rule..


End file.
